Gone Before Dawn
by The Red Light District
Summary: How Gokudera met a vampire, how he fell in love and how his story ends. 5980 Alternate Universe and Tragedy.


**Gone Before Dawn**

Gokudera contemplates how ending his life will solve all of his vampire problems. AU. 5980. Oneshot.

[x][x][x]

"Goodbye yamamoto." A silver haired teen took a long drag on a lit cigarette as he clutched it between his fingers. His shirt collar was stained a rusty red and speckles of dried blood dotted his face. The twenty-five year old mourned silently on the abandoned park swings. He let a stream of wetness trail down his cheeks as he recounted what happened seven years ago.

_flashback_

The half Italian man bend over to tie up his shoulder-length hair that obstructed his vision, he fashioned it into a short ponytail. "Has anyone ever told you that you look like a house wife when you wear it like that?" Spirited gray eyes flashed in annoyance as he took that comment as a challenge. Gokudera straightened up to face the person who had insulted him. Did they have a death wish? All his thoughts were washed away by the rain when he looked into the dark hypnotic gaze. He was no longer aware of the loud music and twisting bodies next to him in the club as the tall and slim stranger offered him a drink. "Care to keep me company tonight?"

Seven years later…

"I love you…" Gokudera spoke softly into his lover's ear. The dark haired man laying next to him chuckled and wrapped an arm loosely around him, hugging him closer to create a sizable dent on the bed. It puzzled Gokudera that the Japanese man who introduced himself as Yamamoto all those years ago never changed while he continued to age, his appearance seemed like it was sculpted in wax. From his calculations, Yamamoto must be nearing thirty five, yet the couple look about the same age. It unnerved Gokudera. However, he had finally caught up in height with Yamamoto upon reaching his twenty fifth birthday. The scowl ever present on Gokudera's face had softened itself, although sometimes it would reappear when Yamamoto burned the breakfast or did something equally stupid like knocking over a vase in the living room when he played catch with himself. Yamamoto liked to trace his fingers over the flawless skin and marvel at the way Gokudera blushes on contact. At first Gokudera had been scared of the fact that Yamamoto stayed the same, his beauty and youth enternal, as if his life was stuck in replay around the age of twenty five. It didn't take long for curiosity to get the better of Gokudera and he confronted the easygoing man about it. The truth was all he had ever wanted to hear.

"If you love me…turn me." Gokudera had said after one moment of silence one night, causing Yamamoto to drop the glass he was holding. The scalding coffee spilt on the floor as the cup smashed into tiny little pieces.

"You're better off dying than living a cursed existence." Yamamoto shied away from the steely gray gaze and shook his head sadly. "I would never turn you into a monster." He continued while lovingly brushing the stray strands of silver hair out of his lover's eyes. "Dying is preferable to living like this..."

Then, Gokudera got into an accident, the car he was driving collided with a truck that swerved off the road. There he lay, broken and bleeding at the wheel. His head wound was loosing blood and his ribs fractured in five different places, collapsing on his lungs. The light-headedness and black dots eclipsing his vision signaled that he didn't have much time to live. His delirious mind barely registered the pressure getting lifted from his crushed chest as a pair of strong hands lifted him away from the wreckage.

When he came to, the world seemed to be in bleak shades of monochrome and the air was a lot staler. He was met with a pair of cold but welcoming lips.

"I'm sorry." Yamamoto muttered softly into the kiss. "I'm so sorry for being selfish." He cradled Gokudera's soft silver locks in his arms. "I didn't want to lose you…you must hate me for turning you into this…thing." Gokudera was suddenly aware of the fact that he hadn't inhaled oxygen or taken a breath for two minutes. The familiar motion of his heart fluttering in his chest was absent as well.

Gokudera Hayato was dead.

"No... this way I get to spend enternity with you." Gokudera pried off the white sheets draped over his recovering body and leaped into the other's embrace, knocking them both off balance. "I love you." The soft-spoken confession was made as the two tumbled to the floor. Gokudera was pleasantly surprised when the grip around his bandaged torso tightened and Yamamoto managed a muffled "I love you too."

Gokudera could feel that their exposed backs were targeted the moment they fled into the dark alleyway, eluding their pursuer. He was prepared to rip his sharp fangs into the hunter's jugular without the influence of blood lust, just to protect the life he lead now. As they rounded the corner of the street corner, Gokudera felt the sting of sharp metal stakes nicking his side as the hunter fired off a volley of weapons. They left a gash and tore apart his brand new black coat. "Gokudera!" He heard Yamamoto shout in concern, the dark haired man raced back towards him, determined to reach his fallen companion before the vampire hunter delivered the killing strike. The hunter was much faster, bringing his hand down to throw a fistful of razor-sharp stakes. Gokudera braced for the impact of projectiles piercing his flesh. But, the pain never came. He forced himself to open his eyes. What he saw made him wretch all over the pavement. The corpses of Yamamoto and the hunter were still locked in combat. The black haired vampire had leapt into the hunter's trajectory in the last second, shielding Gokudera from harm by taking the blow that was meant for him. The steel stakes had embedded the entirety of Yamamoto's back while he protected Gokudera. Yamamoto had been looking straight at him when he died. The force of Yamamoto's claws had ripped the hunter's head clean off his now stationary body. And the most painful thing was that the now deceased vampire's face held no trace of sorrow or remorse upon dying- as if giving up his life for the one he loved had been in the plan all along. As easygoing smile was starting to form on the undead's face as his body expired and crumbled into dust, leaving behind a bloodsoaked trenchcoat on the ground. Gokudera screamed in anguish.

_Flashback end_

It was nearly time. The first rays of sunlight shone through the darkness of dawn. The silver haired man tossed the used cigarette to the ground and scowled, falling back into old habits. "You idiot…didn't you promise me that we'd live forever?" For the longest time, Gokudera's body had been frigid and cold, but today, the sun had warmed up his salty tears, making a reflective puddle on the cement. It wasn't the same as Yamamoto's warmth. His relaxed smile would heated up Gokudera's insides in a way that scorching hot cocoa never could. The melancholic man rattled the swings like chains, ignoring the pain his nerve receptors sent shooting up his pale, bandaged hands. Gokudera raised his tear stained face to the clear blue sky with a faint smile gracing his lips as he felt his entire being disintegrate.

The park became his grave.

[x][x][x]

A/N I just love Gokudera in waifu mode, also I wanted some tragedy spicing up the lives of our favorite reborn boys. MMM, tuna angst. It's like tuna sandwiches but better. NOM NOM NOM. So Review if you liked it, I might post some ninjas and pirates for the KHR fandom if I get enough positive response from readers.


End file.
